


Thanks for Making Sure I Didn't Use the Grenade Launcher

by MaybeItWasMemphis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Tag: s12e11, F/M, Fluff, Romance, This is weird even for me, episode rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeItWasMemphis/pseuds/MaybeItWasMemphis
Summary: I'm getting older. Things are starting to piss me off more. One of those things? How every fanfic writer seems to think that Rowena is (look wise) like twenty years older than Dean. NEWSFLASH: Ruth Connell is actually YOUNGER than Jensen Ackles. Because that annoys me to no end...I wrote this lovely piece of Dean/Rowena fluff/smut. Us 'old' chicks still have game...deal with it!Episode tag: S12E11REPOST FROM MY OLD ACCOUNT
Relationships: Rowena MacLeod/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Thanks for Making Sure I Didn't Use the Grenade Launcher

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Supernatural, I'm just a pissed off old chick. Please, don't sue.
> 
> Author's Note: Let's just pretend that Rowena was the one who left the post-it notes all over Baby for Dean even though I'm almost positive those were actually done by Sam on the show. They never actually say it but the handwriting is the exact same as when Sam labeled the lamp.

“Thanks for making sure I didn't use the grenade launcher.” Dean awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. “I thought you would have skipped town by now.” He couldn't meet her gaze. Her words from earlier were echoing through his head. He really hoped it was some kind of weird after effect of the spell because Dean was pretty sure he had fallen for the King of Hell's mother. Another part of him prayed to a God that he definitely knew wasn't listening and begged that it be nothing more than fate.

“No problem, dearie.” Rowena's voice sounded tired and distant. “And even evil, nasty witches need their beauty rest.”

“You're not nasty,” Dean blurted out. “And you sure as hell ain't evil.” He had no idea what had possessed him to say that. He wasn't even close to as smart as his little brother was but even he could see how paradoxical his words were.

Rowena simply raised an eyebrow in response. 

Dean licked his lips. “What I'm tryin' to say is...you can be happy.”

Rowena's porcelain face fell. Dean could see it clearly in the crappy security lights shining on them from their places hung all along the motel's cheap, dated exterior. “Bullocks. You weren't supposed to remember that.” She cast her eyes to the ground. 

“You can be happy,” Dean repeated. “Not all men are bad. We're not all like Crowley's dad.” Speaking of Crowley...this was gonna kill him. He fully intended on seducing the witch to his bed...and keeping her there. Sam was gonna be Sam about the situation and lecture him endlessly and he had no friggin' idea how he was going to explain this to his mother. Still, he was doing it. “I'd like to show you. If you'll let me.”

“Dean,” Rowena's voice was breathless, “that wouldn't be a very good idea. You need to forget I said anything...for both of our sakes.”

“What the Wicked Witch was sayin' back there, about your past,” he said gently. “That doesn't matter to me. It's the past. And you don't need beauty rest, sweetheart.” He stepped closer and reached up and cupped her jaw. “You're beautiful.” He leaned down and gently touched his lips to hers in a mere suggestion of a kiss.

Rowena's hand came out and she pushed lightly on his chest as she broke the kiss. “This isn't a good idea. There's a long list of people who wouldn't be pleased about this turn of events.”

Dean smirked. “I notice that you didn't once mention not wanting me. Not that I can blame you,” he teased. When she blushed, a deep scarlet that was obvious on her alabaster skin, his confidence got a little boost. “What other people think doesn't matter right now, darlin'.” He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. “What matters is you and me and me proving you wrong.” He reached up and brushed some of her long, fiery hair behind her ear. “I can make you happy if you let me try. You won't need that spellbook that you forgot to hand over.” That's why he had been looking for her in the first place.

“Should have known you two pests would notice,” her words lacked all bite. “And just how exactly could you possibly make me happy?” She was challenging him.

“You know I can't offer you retirement in Boca,” Dean shook his head. “But I don't think it's money that you're after.”

“Are you sure you're not just a wee bit intoxicated, Winchester?” Rowena was uncomfortable and squirming in his arms but she wasn't pulling away.

Dean held her a little tighter. “Sober as the day I was born.” Why the fuck would he want to spend the night purposefully making himself forget after what he had just been through?

“Okay, so what is it that you think I'm after,” she challenged.

“Security,” Dean answered easily. “You want to know that everything's going to stay the same from one day to the next. You don't want any more surprises in your life. You don't want to have to fight to survive. You want to be taken care of.”

Rowena cast her eyes down to the cement of the sidewalk and Dean knew that he had struck a nerve. He cleared his throat before continuing to speak. “As I said, I can't offer you Boca. I can, however, offer you a permanent place in my bed and in my life. Where I go, you go. What I know, you know. I'll make Sammy start riding bitch in the backseat of Baby if it gets you to agree. Stop running away and stay with me, sweetheart. I'll even walk down into Hell with you so you can tell Crowley, in front of all his little minions, that you're sleeping with me. I only ask that you let me bring a video camera.”

Rowena actually laughed at that before she sobered up. “What's Samuel going to say about this?”

Dean snorted. “Sammy used to bang the demon bitch who freed Lucifer...the first time. In an alternate reality, he even married her. He can't say shit.” He shook his head. “My whole life I've never gotten anything I've wanted. I was Daddy's good little soldier, my brother's keeper, and now I feel like a babysitter to my own mom and the closest friend I've got is an angel. Connections ain't easy for me to make and keep. You know everything, I don't have to hide anything from you. You're tough and you're smart so I don't always have to worry about what will happen to you if I'm not around. I know what will happen...if you're attacked something's dying and I know it won't be you.”

“You're really sure about this?” Rowena was gnawing on her bottom lip.

Dean nodded. “Totally sure.”

“You know if I give in and this is all some sort of...of...game to you I'll rain down the forces of Hell on you and I'm sure I can manipulate my Fergus into helping me.” She was flustered and Dean found that it made her look almost twenty years younger although appearance-wise they were pretty much the same age. She was beautiful, like a porcelain doll that had been brought to life. 

“I've done a lot of shitty things in my life, Rowena but I have never lied to a woman to get her into my bed.” His voice was hard. Honor and honesty were two things that his father had taught him make a man. Sure, he'd lied to women about his occupation and how much money he had...but he never took them to bed with the promise of anything more than one night. It wasn't in him to hurt a woman like that. “You're scared. Baby, I get it. You've been through the wringer. I'll make this real easy. I'm in love with you, Rowena. I want you in my life...for however long that life is. I want to make love to you in every city and creepy small town we visit. I want you to make your home with me in the bunker. I want you to learn that love is a strength, not a weakness. I want you to trust me enough to admit that you really do love your son. I want you to try your hand at motherhood a second time to my babies. I want to share my entire world with you.”

“Okay,” Rowena smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. It was as close to a declaration of love as Dean was likely to get out of her anytime soon. “The spellbook's in my bag in my room,” she admitted. “I can go get it if you like.”

Dean shook his head. He was scared that if he let her leave his sight she would disappear. It's not like she hadn't done it a million times before. “I don't need it. You're coming home with me, remember? That means the spellbook's coming too. I don't need to worry about it.”

Rowena smiled. His silent declaration of trust in her not going unnoticed or unappreciated, she leaned up and softly kissed him.

  
*****  
“Baby, you're sure about this?” Dean lay between her legs, his cock nestled up against her folds as he tried like fucking hell not to move. He had more than met his match in Rowena. She was the only woman that he had ever been with who had actually made him momentarily black out from a blowjob. Once he was inside her, he wasn't going to last long. Once inside her, he was never going to want to let her go. That's why he needed to hear her answer before he took things any further. “Please, tell me you're sure.”

“I was sure before we ever made it into this bed, Dean Winchester,” she arched up against him. “How about you hurry things along before I change my mind about you?”

Dean took that as both permission granted and a challenge. He thrust forward, burying himself inside her in one smooth stroke. He took no small amount of pride when her mouth opened into a silent scream. “That better, baby?” He leaned down and nibbled on her earlobe as he gripped her slim hips in his hands and took her at a tortuously slow pace. 

Reaching a hand back, Rowena lightly clawed at his ass. “If you don't fuck me, so help me – ” 

Her threat was cut off when he reached down and pulled her up so that she was straddling his lap. “Since you seem you seem to know exactly what you want, you control it, sweetheart.” 

Dean normally didn't like it when the woman was in control in the bedroom but with Rowena it was different. She'd been used by men (and women) as a sexual object too many times in her past. He wanted her to see that they only did what she wanted them to do, that she had just as much control as he did. He wanted her to know that she could always take what she wanted from him. She was welcome to use him however the hell she pleased.

Things didn't last long with Rowena in control. Dean had never been with a woman who liked things that rough...he fucking loved it, and her.

“Regretting it already?” Rowena lay with her head on his chest but she was completely tensed up. 

“Never,” Dean kissed her forehead as he reached down to pull the covers up and over them. “Best decision I ever made,” he promised her. “I still mean it when I say I love you if that's what you're worried about, baby.”

“I think I'm starting to believe you.” Rowena finally relaxed against him. “I love you too, Dean. Please don't make me regret this, regret you.”

“I won't, I promise,” he held her just a little bit tighter.

A crackling sound filled the air and an irate Crowley entered the room. “Mother, you're supposed to be help – ” The words died on the demon's lips as he took in the sight in front of him. His wretched mother was in bed, naked, with Dean Winchester. “I thought we were a few centuries past the time where you could do me irreversible psychological harm with your actions...clearly I was wrong.”

_**FINIS** _


End file.
